


[Podfic] Five Times Sherlock's Gender Didn't Matter (And One Time It Did)

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Female Sherlock, Genderswap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of blind_author's story.</p><p>
  <i>Written for a prompt. Instead of being amused/grateful for John showing up at the end of "A Study In Pink," Female!Sherlock is coldly furious with John for rescuing her. She gets quite enough of that sexist smothering from her brother and Lestrade, she doesn't need another man in her life constantly assuming she needs rescuing and protection. Cue John explaining that he didn't come after Sherlock because she's a woman, but because she's an idiot and kind of insane.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Times Sherlock's Gender Didn't Matter (And One Time It Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times Sherlock's Gender Didn't Matter (And One Time It Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465496) by [Blind_Author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Author/pseuds/Blind_Author). 



  
  
**Fic:** [Five Times Sherlock's Gender Didn't Matter (And One Time It Did)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/465496)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock (BBC)  
**Pairing:** Genderswapped!Sherlock/John  
**Author:** blind_author  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** R?  
**Summary:** Written for a prompt. Instead of being amused/grateful for John showing up at the end of "A Study In Pink," Female!Sherlock is coldly furious with John for rescuing her. She gets quite enough of that sexist smothering from her brother and Lestrade, she doesn't need another man in her life constantly assuming she needs rescuing and protection. Cue John explaining that he didn't come after Sherlock because she's a woman, but because she's an idiot and kind of insane.  
**Length:** 20:28  
**Cover Art:** by sly_hostetter, koshvader, and me  
**Music:** Violin Partita 1 in B - Bouree (by Bach?) - Henryk Szeryng  
**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201103101.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/FiveTimesSherlocks.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/FiveTimesPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** Thanks to blind_author for yet more fab fic, and to Team Podcover for help with the cover art. (Femme!Sherlock is played by Lena Headey on the cover)

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
